Different persons may have different reading abilities due to various factors such as age, education, native language, vocabulary, and/or general intelligence. Typically, reading materials are published in only a single version, which may correspond to a particular reading level. As a result, a publication corresponding to an intermediate reading level may be overly challenging for a reader having only an elementary reading ability, yet may be overly simplistic for a reader having an advanced reading ability.
The problem of disparate reading abilities may present problems in education settings, where a group of students having different reading abilities may be required, by school or state curriculum, to read the same textbook. And the problem may be particularly acute in special education classrooms, where reading abilities may vary even more significantly between students.
Accordingly, there is a need for enabling different persons having different reading abilities to read the same reading materials at their respective reading levels.